<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sizaan Hah, Sizaan Hofkiin (Lost Mind, Lost Home) by dark_brohood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663233">Sizaan Hah, Sizaan Hofkiin (Lost Mind, Lost Home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_brohood/pseuds/dark_brohood'>dark_brohood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dii Zeymah, Dii Hokoron (My Brother, My Enemy) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bromjunaar, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dragon Priests - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Merethic Era (Elder Scrolls), Miraak has a Twin, Pre-Canon, Takes Place In The Merethic Era, Twin Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_brohood/pseuds/dark_brohood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thayne and Kerreld Kjerunnsson have been chosen as children to become the new High Priests of the Dragon Order, both having exhibited high magical prowess since they were toddlers. But everything changes when they're summoned by Konahrik, the leader of the order, and they're told that Kerreld has the soul of a dragon.</p><p>Now having to deal with his twin brother being more than human, Thayne does everything he can to excel in his training, to show his brother he is just as good as him. And with rumours of a mortal uprising, he has been tasked with finding out which of his fellow High Priests is the traitor.</p><p>He will do everything he can for the Dragon Order, but when he suspects his own brother, he battles an internal struggle: his blood, or his faith.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dii Zeymah, Dii Hokoron (My Brother, My Enemy) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summons From Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the beginning of a trilogy I am planning. I don't know when I'm going to update it, because I'm writing this off the seat of my pants, but hopefully it's soon!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Running through the windy streets of Bromjunaar, Thayne shouted apologies at the people he bumped along the way. His heart was pounding as he turned a corner, his feet almost slipping out from under him, his robe billowing out behind him. Someone yelled at him to slow down, but he couldn't.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was late. He was so, so late.</p>
  <p>He rounded another corner, entering the street he needed to be on, his arms holding his scrolls tightly to his chest so they wouldn't get blown away. He slowed down as he reached the end, the large double doors entering into the Temple opening as he approached. With just a light jog he made his way inside, breathing heavily, heading towards the chamber his lessons were being held in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He blamed Kerreld for how late he was.</p>
  <p>He got to the room and opened the door. His teacher huffed as he entered, the three other students snickering as he plopped down on the floor next to them, placing his pile of scrolls in front of him.</p>
  <p>"I expect you to be on time, Thayne," his teacher told him, lowering the scroll he was holding.</p>
  <p>Thayne bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Priest Paakrein. It won't happen again."</p>
  <p>Priest Paakrein huffed again. "As I was saying, you four need to pick a type of magic to excel at. Each High Priest has a specialty. High Priest Ahzidal has chosen enchanting. High Priest Hevnoraak has chosen magics of the mind. Remember, it is the highest honour to become a high priest, and you four have been chosen out of thousands of candidates to become the next four." He looked pointedly at Thayne as he said this. He looked back down at his scroll. "Now, back to learning the language of the dragons."</p>
  <p>Hours later, the four students left the small classroom and descended into the main part of the Temple.</p>
  <p>"I can't believe you were late," Kerreld grinned, his scrolls of Dovahzul, the dragon language, tucked under his arm.</p>
  <p>"You didn't wake me," Thayne told him.</p>
  <p>"I shouldn't have to, you're a big boy."</p>
  <p>"You sleep in the bed next to me!"</p>
  <p>"Enough, you two," Valrika said, rolling her eyes. "I thought twins were supposed to get along."</p>
  <p>"There is no way I am ever going to get along with Kerreld," Thayne told her. "I'm waiting for the day I get my mask, because it means I won't have to look like him anymore."</p>
  <p>"You're just mad I'm hotter than you."</p>
  <p>"We're identical!"</p>
  <p>Maevtta groaned. "Why are you two always fighting?"</p>
  <p>One of the deacons shushed them, and they apologised. Thayne sneered at Kerreld as they left the Temple, Valrika deciding to stay back to learn Dovahzul in peace.</p>
  <p>"So, what do you want to do?" Maevtta asked the twins.</p>
  <p>"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to sleep," Kerreld said. "I'll choose a specialty in the morning."</p>
  <p>"You need to actually work to gain a specialty, Brother."</p>
  <p>He grinned at Thayne. "You do, maybe, but not me. It just comes naturally."</p>
  <p>He slinked off, heading in the direction of their home. Thayne glowered after him.</p>
  <p>"He's an ass," Maevtta said, a sour look on his face. "I don't know how you live with him."</p>
  <p>"I <em>have</em> to live with him, he's my brother." He sighed, leaning against the wall next to him and sliding down into a sitting position. She sat down next to him. "What specialty are you thinking of? I'm going to be doing lightning."</p>
  <p>She shrugged. "I dunno yet. My mother's the head alchemist in Forelhost, so maybe alchemy. I am good at it."</p>
  <p>"But do you like it?"</p>
  <p>She shrugged again.</p>
  <p>He sighed, resting his head against the wall. "Sometimes I wish I was just a normal kid, you know? Able to run around and play games with other kids. But no, I have to sit in a dusty Temple and learn the language and the magics of dragons. I haven't even learned a Word yet!"</p>
  <p>"It takes years to learn even one Word, Thayne. Give it some time."</p>
  <p>"Kerreld knows a Word."</p>
  <p>She sighed. "You have to stop comparing yourself to him. You know what the deacons and priests say. He's special. He's not like other boys."</p>
  <p>He stayed silent.</p>
  <p>"How about this," she said, turning to face him. "Every night, we meet up for an hour and we teach each other. And we'll keep your loser brother out of it. So that maybe, we'll be able to be as good as he is."</p>
  <p>"I <em>am</em> as good as he is," Thayne told her. "I have worked hard to be here. Everyone just thinks he's better because he's been given <em>everything</em>."</p>
  <p>"It must be hard," she muttered.</p>
  <p>He nodded.</p>
  <p>They sat there in silence for a while, not saying anything. Then, Thayne stood up. "I'm going to Master Jedhora. She said she'll give me lessons if I need them."</p>
  <p>He walked away, leaving Maevtta sitting alone outside the Temple.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Master Jedhora was a tall Falmer woman, who ran the only magic shop in Bromjunaar. Thayne had been startled by her when he had first met her, years earlier, as she was bald, and as white as the snow. She had looked into his soul with her white eyes and had told him he would do great things one day. He wasn't sure if he believed her.</p>
  <p>When he entered the shop, she was giving a scroll to a Dwemer man, one Thayne had never seen before. He gave Master Jedhora a sack of coin and left the shop, looking down at Thayne with contempt.</p>
  <p>"How can I help you today?" she asked as he approached the counter.</p>
  <p>"You said you'd teach me magic."</p>
  <p>"You're already being taught magic by the Temple, boy," she told him, twirling a coin between her fingers.</p>
  <p>"But you said you'd teach me."</p>
  <p>She tilted her head to the side. "See, I <em>was</em> going to, and I told the Temple that I was willing to help all the students, but they forbade me to. If you want to learn outside of the temple, you're on your own."</p>
  <p>He stared at her with a slack jaw. "What?"</p>
  <p>"Sorry, boy. But I'm not going to go against the Temple just because I'm fond of one of the High Priests-in-training."</p>
  <p>He groaned. "Are you kidding me?"</p>
  <p>"I have some spell tombs, if you're interested," she said. "The Temple doesn't pay you, does it?"</p>
  <p>He shook his head.</p>
  <p>"Then shoo."</p>
  <p>He did as he was told and left the building.</p>
  <p>He made his way home, his scrolls still in his arms. The guards bowed their heads to him as he passed, the common people giving him a wide berth. He didn't blame them. In the future he would rule them. Maybe. Depends on where he was stationed by the dragons. He hoped it wasn't a small town, but those were usually reserved for the lower priests, like Priest Paakrein. The priests that didn't get magic masks given to them by dragons.</p>
  <p>He wondered if he'd ever meet Alduin. He doubted it. He was too busy being drunk with power than ruling the mortals. It was why the High Priests existed, to rule the mortals for them. And Thayne was all too happy to help.</p>
  <p>He made it home, and dropped his scrolls off in his room. He didn't check to see what Kerreld was doing as he sat down on the edge of his bed, tired from a day of learning. He raised a hand above him, and felt his magic flowing through his veins to that point of his skin. It crackled, and sparks appeared between his fingers, growing until it engulfed his whole hand. He breathed deeply, staring at the jumping light he had just created, when a knock at his door made him jump. The sparks fizzled out as he sat up in bed, the door opening.</p>
  <p>It was his father. There was a strange look on his face, a line of sweat at his hairline.</p>
  <p>"Are you okay?" Thayne asked him.</p>
  <p>"Come with me."</p>
  <p>Thayne stood up, and followed him out of the room and into the main area. There were two guards standing next to the door, both silent as his mother stood with unease, Kerreld standing with an air of confidence.</p>
  <p>"Is everything alright?" Thayne asked again.</p>
  <p>One of the guards turned to him. "Thayne and Kerreld Kjerunnsson, you have been summoned by Head Priestess Konahrik. Your presence is needed immediately."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to the Temple was quiet, Thayne and Kerreld walking silently behind the two guards. The people on the streets watched as they went, whispering with each other, wondering what was going on. They knew what the Temple guard armour looked like, they knew who the High Priests-to-be were.</p><p>Thayne was wondering the same thing.</p><p>They got to the Temple, the doors opening for them, and the guards led them deeper than they'd ever been. Valrika, who was still studying in the main sanctuary, raised her eyebrows as they passed. She signed to them, asking what was going on. Thayne signed back that he didn't know.</p><p>Deeper and deeper they went, the lesser worshippers disappearing the further in they got. More of the higher people in the temple--deacons and priests--started to show more frequently, as well as inscriptions of the dragon language carved into the walls. From what he could read of it, they looked like the teachings of the Dragon Order everyone is taught their whole lives.</p><p>They got to a room, the guards ushering them inside. The room was large, a large circular table sitting in the centre, fifteen high-backed chairs tucked underneath. Of the fifteen chairs, there were four empty ones, the others being occupied by people wearing flowing robes and metal masks.</p><p>Thayne almost fainted. All twelve High Priests were in the room, looking at him and Kerreld, who seemed to bask in the attention.</p><p>Head Priestess Konahrik, whose mask was gold and different to all the other masks in the room, with tusks coming out of where the mouth would be, if it had one, signed for the guards to leave, and close the door behind them. They did as they were commanded. The sound of the door closing made Thayne's heart skip a beat.</p><p>"<em>Zu'u lost bel hi het dahsul dahik do atruk mu lost mindos</em>," Head Priestess Konahrik said in the dragon tongue.</p><p>Thayne wasn't as good at the language as Kerreld was and, while his brother seemed to understand everything the Head Priestess had said, he only got the basics, like "I" and "you" and "today". He really needed to brush up on his Dovahzul.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kerreld said, "but my brother doesn't seem to understand you."</p><p>Thayne elbowed him in the ribs, but the damage was done. Head Priestess Konahrik tilted her head to the side curiously, while High Priest Dukaan, with his silver mask, seemed to groan.</p><p>"Enough, Dukaan," Head Priestess Konahrik told the High Priest off in the common tongue. "He is still learning to be one of us. Give him time."</p><p>"He is nineteen years old," High Priest Rahgot said, his voice deeper than what Thayne had imagined. "He should know this by now. He's been doing this, what, ten years?"</p><p>The bottom of Thayne's stomach roiled, his blood suddenly feeling heavy in his veins. The eleven High Priests were sitting right in front of him, and there High Priest Rahgot was, saying he wasn't good enough to be there.</p><p>"That's enough," Head Priestess Konahrik said. "That's not why we're here."</p><p>Thayne could imagine Rahgot rolling his eyes behind his orichalcum mask.</p><p>"I have summoned you here today because because of what we've learned," she said, speaking to Thayne and Kerreld. "I was just going to summon Kerreld, but considering Thayne is his twin brother, I thought he deserved to know." She took a deep breath, and the other High Priests shuffled in their seats, some looking excited, most looking nervous. High Priest Vokun leaned in to whisper something to High Priestess Krosis, who nodded in agreement.</p><p>"It has been discovered that Kerreld Kjerunnsson has the soul of a dragon."</p><p>Thayne's jaw dropped, and even Kerreld looked startled at that revelation. "I'm sorry--<em>what?</em>"</p><p>"Hold your tongue, boy," High Priestess Nahkriin instructed from behind her ebony mask.</p><p>Head Priestess Konahrik held up a hand to her. "It it alright. It's a reasonable reaction. Kerreld--your thoughts?"</p><p>Thayne looked over at his brother, who looked stunned. He blinked a couple times, stammering to get his words out.</p><p>"I-I don't--are you <em>sure?</em>"</p><p>She nodded. "We made sure completely before we told you."</p><p>"What do we do?"</p><p>"Nothing like this has ever happened before," High Priestess Zahkriisos explained. "We've been monitoring the four of you and Kerreld advanced much too quickly. I myself learned my first Word of Power after about ten years, and you've already learned several."</p><p>Thayne side-eyed his brother. He thought Kerreld only knew one. He knew multiple? How was that possible?</p><p>He decided to ask them.</p><p>"We're not entirely sure," High Priest Otar said. Thayne had always wondered why he never took a dragon name. "We think he's able to absorb the knowledge of anything dragon-like, letting him learn it quicker. As Zahkriisos said, this hasn't happened before. It's why we're all here, to figure it out."</p><p>Thayne couldn't stop the anger that boiled up inside of him. Of <em>course</em> Kerreld had a dragon soul--of <em>course</em> he was better than Thayne was. His entire life his brother had shown him up, and now it was because he wasn't even <em>mortal</em>.</p><p>High Priest Vokun tilted his head to the side, looking at Thayne. He couldn't tell what the High Priest was thinking through the steel mask he wore.</p><p>"Nonetheless," Head Priestess Konahrik said, "we have decided that because of this, we are going to advance you both to deacons. You will still go to lessons like normal, but you will have some responsibilities around the Temple. Soon, you will be priests, and once you've both completed with that we will gift you your masks. We have spoken to the dragons about this, and they agree with us."</p><p>It seemed surreal as they were led back through the Temple and out into Bromjunaar proper. It felt like it didn't happen, the meeting and the revelation, like it was just a dream. Kerreld, having a dragon soul?</p><p>Head Priestess Konahriik had told them not to tell anyone, that she didn't know how everyone would react to a mortal having a dragon's soul, and that it was better to keep it a secret. If it ever did come out, they could just say they were unaware of it.</p><p>She didn't say that last part, but Thayne knew that's what she meant by it. If people had a bad reaction to it, she could just say they didn't know.</p><p>When they got home, Kerreld dragged Thayne into his room, shutting the door on their parents who were asking what Head Priestess Konahriik wanted with them. He sat his brother down on his chair, and took out his scrolls with the dragon language on it, then a blank parchment and an inkpot with a quill their parents had given him for his birthday, resting them on his desk.</p><p>"Since my future in the Dragon Order is reliant on how well <em>you</em> succeed, I'm going to give you private lessons. Maybe you'll actually be able to pick up on it, this time." He scoffed and shook his head. "I can't <em>believe</em> how you embarrassed me in front of the High Priests, not knowing how to speak the dragon tongue."</p><p>"I'm trying, Kerreld."</p><p>"Not hard enough. We're going to do this my way, because there is <em>no way</em> I'm losing this just because you can't speak dragon. Now, pick up the quill and write out the runes on those scrolls."</p><p>"You can't tell me what to do."</p><p>"Try me."</p><p>They stared at each other, both of them refusing to budge. But there was something in Kerreld's eyes, something Thayne hadn't noticed before. There was a fire burning behind them, daring him to do something that would let him use his thu'um. A thu'um he knew because of the soul he was gifted.</p><p>He looked away and picked up the quill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Duties and Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told my aunt about this fic while we were driving today so now I have to finish it, otherwise she won't let it go. And I live with her, too. So here you go.</p>
<p>This is mostly a filler chapter but it was needed. Hopefully it also gives you some insight to the workings of the Dragon Order, too, since I've had to make most of it up lol.</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy. Please leave a kudos if you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You two are <em>deacons?!</em>" Maevtta shrieked as they left the classroom. "How did <em>that</em> happen?"</p>
<p>Valrika nodded. "Yeah, you were just like us yesterday."</p>
<p>"They told us after class," Kerreld said, grinning from ear to ear. "It's awesome, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Is that why you went further into the Temple last night?"</p>
<p>"Yup."</p>
<p>"But wait, if you're deacons, why are you still going to lessons?" Maevtta asked, screwing up her face.</p>
<p>"It's because we're so young," Thayne explained. "We're going to be in lessons until we're High Priests and we get our masks."</p>
<p>"Deacons!" someone called to them, and they turned around to see a layman running towards them. She stopped near them, slightly out of breath, and straightened her back as she spoke. "I've been instructed to bring you to Deacon Dortlga for today's duties."</p>
<p>The brothers bid Valrika and Maevtta farewell, and followed the girl further into the Temple. </p>
<p>Before he had been chosen to be a High Priest, Thayne had wanted to be a layman. They served underneath priests and deacons, given jobs deemed unnecessary for their master to do themself. He had wanted to do it because that meant he could enter some of the restricted parts of the Temple, though not as far as deacons and priests themselves. Still, it was better than not being a layman.</p>
<p>She led them to a small room, littered with books and loose papers lying all over the floor. There was a small fireplace behind a solid oak desk, where n older man, maybe mid-fifties, with greying hair and steel blue eyes, was sitting, writing on some parchments. He looked up as they entered, a small smile appearing on his face.</p>
<p>"You must be the new deacons," he said, standing up. He shooed the girl away with a hand. "Sorry about the mess, I haven't had much time to clean up lately."</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you," Kerreld said. "I'm Deacon Kerreld, and this is my brother, Deacon Thayne."</p>
<p>Kerreld always was good at sucking up to authority.</p>
<p>"I'm Deacon Dortlga, but I'm sure you realised that. I don't have much to do today, and I don't want to use you two as laymen, so you should be able to leave to your chambers early."</p>
<p>"We can do whatever you want us to do."</p>
<p>The Deacon nodded, and picked up a piece of paper from the desk. "There's a funeral I'm supposed to do a sermon at, I'm sure one of you can handle it. The other can stay here, I'm sure there's something I'll be able to find for you to do."</p>
<p>"I'll take the funeral," Thayne said, taking the paper. He read it, and cursed silently in his head. There was a section he was supposed to read in the dragon tongue. He'll just have to wing it. It's not like the common folk knew much of it.</p>
<p>He bid the Deacon and his brother farewell, and got a layman to show him when the burial chambers were. He led the way back towards the surface, and thanked the boy when they got there. Inside, there was a woman wrapping a body in linen and rope, who ignored him as he entered. </p>
<p>He cleared his throat, and she motioned with her head to the door next to them. "The family's waiting through there, Deacon. Get everything ready as I finish this."</p>
<p>He nodded, and did as she said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So, what did you do today, Brother?" Thayne asked Kerreld as they sat in the dining hall, picking at the food in front of them.</p>
<p>Kerreld shrugged. "Not much. I signed some things. How was the funeral?"</p>
<p>"As well as to be expected. There were tears, and none of them noticed when I messed up my Dovahzul."</p>
<p>He clicked his tongue, eyebrows raised in mock horror. "That's bad. How will they get to Sovngarde without the proper rites?"</p>
<p>"The man died in his sleep, he wasn't going to Sovngarde anyway."</p>
<p>"Still."</p>
<p>A plate was placed on the table next to them, and Thayne looked over to see a woman sitting down next to them. She smiled at them. "Hi."</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>"I'm Deacon Ionsel," she said. "I haven't seen you two around before."</p>
<p>"We're new," Kerreld told her.</p>
<p>She nodded, stabbing a piece of fish with her fork. "Cool. Have you gotten your quarters yet?"</p>
<p>"Not yet," he said. "Deacon Dortlga said we'd be getting them tonight."</p>
<p>She nodded again, and they ate their food in silence.</p>
<p>After dinner, one of the priests, who introduced herself as Priestess Juddaan, led them to their chambers, where they would be living until they became priests. Usually that's when most deacons left to the minor temples across Skyrim, but as the twins were to be High Priests, they would be staying in the Bromjunaar Temple until they became High Priests, where they would then be assigned a major city. Thayne couldn't wait for the day.</p>
<p>He bid the Priestess and his brother goodnight, and retreated into his chambers. It was bare, at the moment. There was a bed pushed into the corner with a bedside table next to it. On the other side of the room was a large desk, and between the two was a fireplace that was currently cold. On the other wall were several bookshelves for him to put things in, and a chest of drawers next to it. He'd be able to get his things from his parents house in the morning. At the moment, he was tired, and wanted to sleep.</p>
<p>He kicked off his shoes and, without bothering to get undressed, fell into his bed. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He dreamed he was standing on the top of a mountain, staring up at the glittering stars on the night sky. There were several dragons sitting on the peak, their heads raised to the sky as they cried out in anger and disbelief. Another dragon was resting on a broken Word Wall, tears in his wings and age in his scales. He was looking down at Thayne, sorrow in his eyes. His deep voice rumbled over the mountain, but Thayne couldn't tell what he was saying.</p>
<p>The ground gave way beneath him, and he landed on something hard. Looking around, he was surrounded by a black sea, standing atop an iron grate with a sicking green sky hanging above him. There were strange creatures keeping him down, a man wearing a strange mask standing menacingly over him. He seemed strangely familiar, though Thayne couldn't put a finger on why.</p>
<p>The man turned, and the scenery melted into darkness. Out of it came a hand, clad in leather, beckoning him forward. He reached out to grab it, but it pulled away, the darkness pulling back to reveal the person--a woman--was holding a knife in one hand, and a coinpurse in the other. She turned away as dragon's fire engulfed them both.</p>
<p>Thayne sat up in bed, wide awake, coated in sweat. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving as the pictures swam in his mind over and over and over again.</p>
<p>As he laid back down on his bed, his head resting against the pillow, he forgot the entire thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Death of a Priest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to my aunt, who hasn't read this yet, but I hope she does soon. I'm waiting on what you think about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few years went by quicker than Thayne could imagine. Five years into being a deacon, Maevtta and Valrika became deacons alongside him and Kerreld--not that they hung out much anymore. Thayne and Kerreld didn't have as much time to themselves anymore, and when they did they preferred to be alone. Twenty-four years of age, and they were already respected members of the Dragon Order.</p>
<p>They knew it wouldn't be long until they were to become priests. They were both fluent in the dragon language, and Kerreld had several Words of Power under his belt. Thayne had managed to learn one in that time, but their teacher, Priest Grothur, told him he was remarkably proud of what he had accomplished already, in both his thu'um and his magic.</p>
<p>He sat in his chambers, reading a book, when a knock pounded on his door. He waved his hand, and the door opened on its own. His layman, a boy nineteen named Hulgvald, was standing in the doorway, slightly out-of-breath.</p>
<p>"You've been summoned to the Main Chamber," he said.</p>
<p>"By who?" Thayne asked, putting his book down next to him and sitting up on the side.</p>
<p>"High Priestess Zahkriisos, Deacon."</p>
<p>His eyes went wide. High Priestess Zahkriisos was in Bromjunaar? And wanted <em>him?</em> He stood up and thanked him, closing the door to his chambers and making his way to the main chamber.</p>
<p>The High Priestess was surrounded by priests, honoured by her presence in Bromjunaar. He couldn't tell what she thought of them through the quicksilver mask, and he was sure she liked it that way. She had a reputation of looking down on those below her. Which made it that much stranger that she wanted Thayne, a Deacon.</p>
<p>She saw him, and waved away the priests. They did as she commanded and scattered as she approached him.</p>
<p>He couldn't see Kerreld around.</p>
<p>"<em>Which one are you?</em>" she asked in the dragon tongue, and Thayne was thankful that since the last time he'd seen the High Priests all together he's mastered the language.</p>
<p>"<em>Thayne, High Priestess.</em>"</p>
<p>She nodded sharply. "<em>Good. I wanted to make sure I had the right one before we left.</em>"</p>
<p>He blinked at her. "<em>Left for where?</em>"</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>That is not for you to know, at the moment. Come, follow me.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thayne followed her silently out of the temple and north, where two horses were waiting for them. They mounted the horses and went north and west, towards the city of Solitude that sat on a natural stone arch over a lake. Thayne almost thought they were going there, but after two days of hard riding while mostly silent, they passed the city. It was only after this that he asked her where they were going again.</p>
  <p>"<em>The city of Volskygge</em>," High Priestess Zahkriisos answered behind her quicksilver mask, which she hadn't taken off their entire trip. "<em>Priest Faazkro has been assassinated by rebels who want to overthrow the dragons. Their goal is to kill all the High Priests, but they decided to start off small. Cowards.</em>"</p>
  <p>"<em>But why would they want to overthrow the dragons? We're at peace under them.</em>"</p>
  <p>"<em>They see it as subjugation. You are to go in and tell them otherwise.</em>"</p>
  <p>He nodded. "<em>Of course, High Priestess. And what of my brother? Usually the priests choose him for the more particular jobs.</em>"</p>
  <p>"<em>Your brother is too hot-headed for this mission. And the priests have been giving him an unfair advantage because of his dragon soul. We told them to make your classmates deacons last year, and yet they only did it a few weeks ago. They're getting complacent with Kerreld. Which is why when you get back all four of you are making priest, and I, Konahrik, and a few others are going to be there to make sure they do. All you need to do is stop the rebellion before it starts.</em>"</p>
  <p>He nodded again, his mind swimming. He was about to become a priest, which meant he would be getting his dragon name soon. He'd been wondering what it would be since he'd been an initiate, and soon he would know. It seemed almost surreal, as the sun set and their journey came to an end, that when he got back to Bromjunaar, back home, he would be one step closer to being who he dreamed he'd be.</p>
  <p>The sun had set by the time they entered the city of Volskygge, only a few people milling in the streets. High Priestess Zahkriisos led Thayne further into the city, where several priests, deacons, and laymen were crowding around a sarcophagus. They started bowing at them as they approached, but High Priestess Zahkriisos motioned for them to rise.</p>
  <p>"This is the day to honour the dead, not the living," she told them in the common tongue.</p>
  <p>"You just made it," a priest told her. "We were just about to seal the lid."</p>
  <p>Thayne peered into the sarcophagus, which were reserved for people in the temple. Priest Faazkro had been embalmed and wrapped head to toe in linen, his arms pressed to his sides. His weapons and some gold and jewels were packed in the spaces next to him, about four or five scrolls resting by his head. Four laymen were holding the lid to the sarcophagus, looking expectantly the High Priestess. </p>
  <p>"<em>Nok wok</em> <em>wah praan. </em><em>Aal rok koraan Sovngarde.</em>" <em><br/></em></p>
  <p><em>Lay him to rest,</em> she had told them. <em>May he reach Sovngarde.</em></p>
  <p>The people around the coffin repeated the words in the dragon tongue as the four laymen placed the lid on the sarcophagus, their hands moving around the seams to make sure it was sealed properly. They were then shooed away by a bald priest with bucked teeth, who turned to High Priestess Zahkriisos.</p>
  <p>"<em>I know this is right after Priest Faazkro was buried, but Volskygge needs a new leader</em>," the Priest told her in the dragon tongue.</p>
  <p>Thayne couldn't see her face behind the mask, but he could tell the High Priestess either had an eyebrow cocked or a scowl on her face. "<em>I have already chosen a leader.</em>"</p>
  <p>The Priest's eyebrow raised in surprise. "<em>Really? And who would that be?</em>"</p>
  <p>"<em>That is not your business to know at the moment, Priest </em><em>Nikriin.</em>"</p>
  <p>Priest Nikriin's face went slack, before turning a bright red. He barked at one of his laymen to follow him, and together they left the area</p>
  <p>High Priestess Zahkriisos beckoned for Thayne to come with her. Several metres away from where the others were mourning a loss of their own, the High Priestess stopped them, and started speaking low in the dragon tongue.</p>
  <p>"<em>Priest Nikriin has always been slimy and underhanded. I honestly believe he thought he was getting the job.</em>" She chuckled under her breath. Thayne was just surprised the High Priestess was gossiping with him. "<em>In the morning I want you to deal with the rebels. Do whatever you can. I don't care if you use force.</em>"</p>
  <p>A knot formed in his stomach, and he promised her he would.</p>
  <p>She nodded. "<em>Good. I have the utmost faith in you, Dragonling.</em> <em>For now, you and I are to retire to our guest chambers. I'll see you tomorrow.</em>"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Thayne was given the information about the rebels when he woke up by Priest Nikriin, who grumbled as he filled him in on what had happened. It was a group of twelve individuals who had been working for about six months planning the assassination. The one who had killed Priest Faazkro was a forty-something year old blacksmith named Andreif Nail-Anvil. He was their leader, and without him the rebelling would fail.</p>
  <p>He knew exactly what to do.</p>
  <p>He ordered several guards to follow him as he made his way to where the rebels were meeting. According to the information Priest Nikriin had given him, they meet up once a week to plan, and it just so happened to be that that morning was their weekly meeting, in one of the more rundown shacks on the outskirts of the city.</p>
  <p>He banged on the door to the shack. Inside, he heard shuffling and whispers, though he couldn't make out what. Something creaked, then the door opened, revealing a woman in her mid-twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes standing in the door. Her eyes were wide when she saw the place was surrounded, and she audibly swallowed.</p>
  <p>"Can I help you?" she asked in a thick Winterhold accent. Her eyes darted from the guards to Thayne, who stood in front of her with his hands on his hips and a sour look on his face.</p>
  <p>"Is Andreif Nail-Anvil here?" he asked forcefully.</p>
  <p>She shook her head quickly, her braided hair bouncing. "N-no, Deacon. It's just me."</p>
  <p>"Then what was all that noise I heard?"</p>
  <p>She went pale, and Thayne ordered the guards to search the shack. It was a one-roomed hovel, with a curtain to divide her sleeping quarters to the rest of the house. The rest was sparsely furnished. But what caught Thayne's attention was the thick rug in the middle of the floor, with a table and a chair pushed against the wall haphazardly. He raised an eyebrow at it.</p>
  <p>He leant down and pulled the rug, revealing a square in the wooden floor with a handle near one of the sides; a trapdoor. He told two of the guards to open it, with the other two ready in case any decided to attack. </p>
  <p>The trapdoor was flung open, and a brunette man launched himself at the closest guard, knife raised. He managed to slash one in the neck, the man grabbing at his throat as blood pooled down the front, and went to attack another.</p>
  <p>Thayne raised a hand, and the man froze in place, dagger raised. He saw the fear enter his eyes as Thayne took a step forward, wrenching the knife from his hand. He looked down at the guard. Already dead. Clenching his jaw, motioning for the other two guards to keep an eye at the ten people huddle under the house, he looked Andreif dead in the eyes.</p>
  <p>"By the order of the Dragons and the Temple, you are hereby arrested for the assassination of Priest Faazkro and the murder of a Volskygge Guard. You are relinquished of all your rights and will be executed at sundown. Any accomplice to this crime will be arrested as well," he looked down at the cowering people, "be it during the planning process or that they had knowledge of the assassination and did not report it. Guards, take them to the prisons."</p>
  <p>With his handiwork complete, and sure that the rebellion had been quelled, Thayne left the shack and headed to find High Priestess Zahkriisos.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's going to be maybe one or two more time skips before we get to the juicy part of the story, that I've been wanting to write for a while now, before I even started this fic. Won't be too long!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Priesthood Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The anticipation on the journey back to Bromjunaar was excruciating. The excitement and giddy Thayne felt in the pit of his stomach was enough to give him butterflies on the two day journey. And even then he'd have to wait another night for the ceremony to happen, as they tended to take all day, and he, Kerreld, Valrika, and Maevtta weren't the only deacons that were becoming priests.</p><p>When they finally got back, High Priestess Zahkriisos bid Thayne farewell, delving deeper into the Temple. Kerreld was sitting on Thayne's bed when he entered the room, reading through the book Thayne had been reading five days prior. He looked up as his brother entered, and he slammed the book shut with one hand, throwing it onto the bed.</p><p>"And where have you been?" Kerreld asked, anger in his voice.</p><p>"Volskygge."</p><p>His eyes widened. "<em>Volskygge?</em> Why were you in <em>Volskygge?</em> We were supposed to meet up and discuss training, and then you weren't there! I had to be told by Deacon Kolet, of all people, that you'd left! Why didn't you tell?"</p><p>Thayne sat down in his chair, his legs sore from the past two days' ride. "Because it was a last minute thing, and I couldn't exactly tell High Priestess Zahkriisos to wait while I told you I was going on a trip."</p><p>His mouth hung open. "High Priestess Zahkriisos took you to Volskygge? Why? And why you and not me?"</p><p>"I can't say."</p><p>"For which thing?"</p><p>"Both."</p><p>He closed his jaw with an audible <em>snap</em> and stood up. "Well, then. I guess I'll see you at the Priesthood Ceremony tomorrow."</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Thayne flinched. Sighing, he stood up and laid down on his bed, placing the book Kerreld had thrown onto his bedside table. This would be his last night in these chambers. He'd be assigned new ones deeper into the Temple after the Priesthood Ceremony. From what he gathered, it would be a bigger room, so he'd be able to do more of his research there instead of having to go to the library to do it.</p><p>He closed his eyes, and dreamed of a library.</p><hr/><p>Thayne was woken up extra early by Hulgvald, who told him he was wanted in the third chapel. He thanked the layman, and got dressed in his usual robes, knowing they would change soon to ceremonial robes, and then robes of the priest.</p><p>
  <em>He was about to become a priest.</em>
</p><p>Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he left his room and made his way further into the Temple. Maevtta was absolutely giddy, a huge grin on her face as she skipped, her brown hair coming loose of the low bun she usually kept it in. He doubted she cared. Valrika looked more like Thayne did, muttering the words they had been taught to since they were initiates, in preparation for when they would become priests. They would also say it when they became High Priests, but that was still several years down the line.</p><p>In total there were fifty-two deacons that were to become priests. They, like Thayne, had only been told this five days prior, but that wasn't uncommon. They had been given five days to travel to Bromjunaar, all of them ranging from Volskygge to High Gate, Kolbjorn to Skuldafn, Ragnvald to Jorundar, and everywhere in between. Thayne was actually surprised there were so few; usually the numbers were in the hundreds.</p><p>All twelve of the High Priests were waiting for them in the third chapel, which was used for gatherings such as this. They all stood in a line at the altar, Head Priestess Konahrik in the centre with High Priest Hevnoraak to her left. All of them were peering down at the soon-to-be priests, with the actual priests handed them their ceremonial robes. They were then split into men and women, each group on each side of the chapel, told to face their wall, and change.</p><p>The robes were soft against Thayne's skin, and Kerreld jabbed him in the side before showing how he looked like in the robes. They were like their normal robes, except made of finer material, and there were embroidered dragons and Dovahzul all along it, the cuffs and hems embroidered a bright red. Thayne smoothed down the body of his robes as they all gathered in the centre again.</p><p>"<em>Soon we will be moving to the Main Chapel for the Priesthood Ceremony,</em>" Head Priestess Konahrik said, her voice echoing loudly throughout the chamber. "<em>Unlike with becoming a Deacon, this ceremony is open to the public so they can see who their new priests are. And as you may be aware, there are four future High Priests in your ranks. They have excelled in their duties here in Bromjunaar and will stay here, </em><em> while everyone else will get their assignments. It may be here. It may be where you came from. But more than likely it won't be. But don't worry, you'll have two weeks to get there, so you have plenty of time to say your goodbyes, if needed.</em>"</p><p>There were several gulps in the crowd.</p><p>"<em>You all know your part in the ceremony,</em>" High Priest Hevnoraak told them. "<em>Do it properly, and do it well.</em> <em>Follow us.</em>"</p><p>The High Priests filtered out of the door, the priests following them, with the deacons taking up the rear. With every step Thayne took, his heart beat faster and faster, anxiety roiling in the pit of his stomach. The edges of his vision started to go white, becoming lightheaded, but he forced himself forward until they were in the Main Chapel, the High Priests standing at the altar again, the priests ordering them where to sit while they wait. Thayne looked over his shoulder, and saw dozens, if not hundreds, of people standing behind them, craning their necks to see what was going on. He spotted his parents near the front, but they weren't looking at him. They were looking at Head Priestess Konahrik, who now had a scroll in her hand.</p><p>She cleared her throat, and the room went silent.</p><p>"Welcome to the Priesthood Ceremony," she said in the common tongue, so those in attendance could understand her and what was being said. "Today, fifty-two Deacons will become Priests, gaining their Dragon Name and their assignment for the foreseeable future. We also have with us, this time, four aspiring High Priests, who have excelled in their studies. I will call the name of each Deacon, who will then come forward and accept their rank, name, and assignment. Deacon Svedi of Gyldenhul."</p><p>A woman three down from Thayne stood up and approached Head Priestess Konahrik. She bowed low, saying the words they would all say, and the Head Priestess told her to rise. "I bestow upon you the name of <em>Modokraan</em>, may you serve Korvanjund with the honour of the name."</p><p>"<em>Voth zin do Modokraan</em>." She went back to her seat, and Head Priestess Konahrik called the next person up.</p><p>As each person went up and claimed their name and assignment, the anxiety in Thayne's stomach got worse and worse. His legs started bouncing so much Kerreld had to hold them down for him, and even then the restless energy inside him from waiting was too much to sit still. His fingers tapped at his chair, his leg, and twiddled with the cuffs of his robes. He clicked his teeth together, Kerreld telling him to stop, as Deacon Tildri of Kollskka became Priestess Ahnaar of Skuldafn.</p><p>One by one they went up, inching closer and closer to when Thayne had to go up and get his name. He watched Deacon Carsimk of Rannveig's Fast become Priest Qahaar of Bromjunaar, and then Deacon Maevtta of Bromjunaar become Priestess Laavak.</p><p>"Deacon Valrica of Bromjunaar."</p><p>Thayne gave Valrica what was supposed to be a soothing pat on the arm, but she looked just as nervous as he did. She bowed at Head Priestess Konahrik's feet. "<em>Zu'u fen aam faal Raald voth dii viir su'um. Vos nid vuth zey dreh ful.</em>"</p><p>The Head Priestess motioned for her to rise. "I bestow upon you the name of <em>Volsung</em>, may you serve Bromjunaar with the honour of the name."</p><p>"<em>Voth zin do Volsung.</em>"</p><p>She came back at sat down next to Thayne.</p><p>"Deacon Thayne of Bromjunaar."</p><p>His heart stopped. Somehow he managed to make it to Head Priestess Konahrik without passing out. He bowed low. "<em>I will serve the Temple with my dying breath. Let nothing stop me from doing so.</em>"</p><p>He saw the Head Priestess's hand beckoning for him to rise. "I bestow upon you the name of <em>Aagis</em>, may you serve Bromjunaar with the honour of the name."</p><p>"<em>With the honour of Aagis.</em>"</p><p>He managed to get back to his seat, his head swimming as Kerreld's name was called out. He wanted to pay attention, but his mind was going over the name he had been given. <em>Aagis</em>. What did that mean? Why had it been given to him?</p><p>"I bestow upon you the name of <em>Miraak</em>, may you serve with the honour of the name."</p><p>Kerreld echoed back the words everyone before him had said, before sitting down. Of course he got Miraak. Allegiance Guide. He always got the better things, and of course that included dragon names.</p><p>As the ceremony ended and everyone retired back to their chambers, Thayne was still wondering why his name meant <em>erased</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dream and Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter but if I didn't finish it now I would never have finished it. So here you go. As a treat.</p>
<p>Mostly filler again, but that's just how we do things here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thayne's new chambers were a lot bigger than his old one, this one actually having a separate room for his bed. He had already moved his things, and the books he had all fit on the several bookshelves he had been given in this one, whereas they had overflowed in the old one. His fireplace was bigger, which was good, and there was a second, smaller one in the bedroom for when he's asleep. He collapsed in his bed, weary from the day, no longer wearing the ceremonial robes he had been given for the ceremony, but the priest robes he had been given afterwards.</p>
<p>A small knock sounded on the door, and he went to see who it was. Valrika was standing there, fist raised to knock again, but lowered it when she saw he had answered.</p>
<p>"Valrika? What're you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Excuse you, that's Priestess Volsung to you," she said with a grin on her face. "A couple of us are going drinking to celebrate. Wanna come?"</p>
<p>"Will Kerreld be there?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "No. We haven't even asked him, he's too much of an arrogant twat to come drinking with his fellow priests and priestesses."</p>
<p>"Let me get changed, I'll be with you in a minute."</p>
<p>She nodded, and he closed the door. Five minutes later they were walking the streets of Bromjunaar with Maevtta, now Priestess Laavak, as well as Priest Mindolaar, Priest Qethkrah, and Priestess Tahdoor. The five of them entered The Fish Barrel Tavern, and by the end of the night they were extremely drunk and were stumbling as they returned back to their chambers. Thayne collapsed on his bed and, without changing into his nightgown, went to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He was standing in the largest cavern he had ever seen, the roof that hung far above him dotted with glowing crystals. The ground around him was covered in the same crystal deposits, with large glowing fungi towering above him. Not far from him was the crumbling ruins of a Dwemer tower, though why it was in ruins Thayne had no idea. He thought Dwemer architecture was better than that. Apparently, it was not.</p>
<p>Two women were standing next to him, one Nedic, the other having the features of a Chimer, but her skin was a dark grey and her eyes were red as blood. They were both wearing form-fitting leather, though of different designs, with matching necklaces hanging around their necks, a ring hanging on each of them. They were arguing about something, pointing wildly around them, but Thayne couldn't hear what they were saying. It was like they were speaking underwater. They both looked at him and said something. As they did, the scene faded away.</p>
<p>It was replaced by Bromjunaar, but it looked different from what it was. The halls were in ruins, the winding halls blocked off by fallen rubble. As he made his way through, he was accompanied by a Nedic man, who looked a lot like the woman from before. He was wearing robes, though none Thayne recognised, and he was talking to him, but his voice was just as underwater as the two women's were. He was letting Thayne lead the way through the ruins of what was once his home.</p>
<p>He pushed open the door to the Inner Sanctum, and gasped at what he saw. High Priest Morokei turned to him, but he wasn't as Thayne remembered. He was withered and skeletal, his adornments the only thing left of him the same as he used to be, his feet hovering a foot in the air. There was a glowing staff in his hand, and there was a force field around him, keeping him in place.</p>
<p>He turned around, not wanting to look at what the man had become, only to be standing on a tower in the middle of an inky black sea. Dragons were circling him from above, and a man stood on the opposite side of the tower, taunting Thayne, his mask, which used to be that of a high priest, had been disfigured so that it looked like long tentacles coming out of his face. His voice, despite being indistinct, struck a cord of familiarity in Thayne. But in this state, he couldn't tell why.</p>
<p>He woke up covered in sweat, gasping for breath. He kicked his covers off, then sat up against the headboard, struggling to breathe. He didn't know how long he'd been having these dreams, but he knew it was since he was a kid. He only ever remembered some of them, never the whole things, and sometimes he didn't remember any. He dreamed of his home in ruins, of people surrounding him, but he was never able to remember what any of them looked like. He remembers the dread, though, of seeing his home destroyed. How, he didn't know. He probably would never know.</p>
<p>His heart had slowed down, and he took in deep breaths to calm the rest of him down. No one knew about his dreams. He knew they'd say he had been touched by a Daedric Prince, and he would be stripped of his rank and thrown into the prisons, even if he had no idea how it happened.</p>
<p>He didn't want that to happen. He had worked too hard for that to happen.</p>
<p>He decided to get up and do some reading, forcing the pictures of his home out of his mind. The memory would disappear and he wouldn't have to do this, but soon he would dream again, and they would come back. And he'd have to do this again.</p>
<p>He picked out a book and started reading, curled up next to his fireplace.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Good morning sunshine," Kerreld grinned at Thayne as he sat down next to his brother in the cafeteria, feeling like his head was going to explode. He had drunk way too much the night before, and now he was regretting it. "You look well."</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p>"Where d'you go last night, and why did you go without me?" he asked, sipping at his drink.</p>
<p>"Nowhere."</p>
<p>"That handover says otherwise. And on your first day."</p>
<p>"I hate you."</p>
<p>Kerreld laughed, and Thayne winced as the sound made his head throb. "Not so loud."</p>
<p>"It's your fault for going out drinking without me."</p>
<p>"Go away."</p>
<p>"I was here first."</p>
<p>Thayne groaned and rested his head on the table, ready to go back to sleep. Kerreld clapped him on the back, chuckling to himself as he ate. They sat in silence for a while before Kerreld left to do things, what he wouldn't tell. Priest Aaznu, who had been assigned to Bromjunaar from Saarthal, sat down next to him.</p>
<p>"You okay?" he asked.</p>
<p>He nodded his head. "Hangover."</p>
<p>"Ah. Yeah, I heard a couple of you guys went out drinking last night. I see it went well."</p>
<p>He hummed.</p>
<p>"I know we just met, but isn't it cool that we became priests with some of the people who will become High Priest? I mean, the fact that we know their real names, which no one is allowed to talk about, you know? I mean, that's so awesome."</p>
<p>Thayne sat up, squinting at Priest Aaznu. He was about thirty, with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and green eyes. "I'm one of them."</p>
<p>He blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>"I'm one of the people that's going to be a High Priest. I'm Priest Aagis."</p>
<p>His eyes widened, his face going beet red. "I am so sorry. I- I didn't realise--"</p>
<p>"It's fine," Thayne said, a smirk on his face. "It was nice having someone treat me like everyone else."</p>
<p>Priest Aaznu said nothing, his face still bright red.</p>
<p>The smile on Thayne's face faltered. "Well, it was nice meeting you."</p>
<p>He nodded as Thayne stood up, and he left the cafeteria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. High Priesthood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been a bit. Here's chapter 7.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thayne knew there was something different about Kerreld, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His brother had always been an annoying asshole, always showing Thayne how much better he was, always bragging that he was more dragon than human. But for the last couple weeks, he'd been more distant. Reserved. </p>
<p>Thayne was worried for his brother.</p>
<p>He had asked Kerreld what was wrong, but his twin had just said he had some projects to do and they were taking all of his time. Thayne didn't believe him, but Thayne never believed him. He let it go, but still worried.</p>
<p>Thayne caught him talking to himself, once, which was very unusual for him. He was sitting in the corner of the library, muttering to himself as he read a book about dragons. He had stopped as soon as he had seen Thayne, burying his head deeper into the pages.</p>
<p>It got so bad Valrika and Maevtta came up to him to ask him if there was something going on with Kerreld, and Thayne could only say that his brother refused to tell him about it. Whatever was going on, Kerreld wanted to deal with it alone. And Thayne, done with asking if everything was okay and not getting an answer, was fine to leave him to it. He was done.</p>
<p>A year he had to put up with this behaviour. A year he had to watch his brother, the brightest but most arrogant person he'd ever met, become a recluse who only ever left his room to do his priestly duties. He wasn't at all living up to the name the Head Priestess had given him four years earlier.</p>
<p>Then they were told they would be getting their masks in a couple weeks, and it was like he did a complete one-eighty. He was back to his old, arrogant and annoying self, like the last year hadn't happened. That was more disturbing than the silence, the way he had come back like nothing had ever happened.</p>
<p>Thayne was even more worried for him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I'm so nervous," Maevtta said, jumping on the balls of her feet. The four of them were walking towards the Inner Sanctuary, where Head Priestess Konahrik was going to make them High Priests. After all these long years of training and working for the Temple, they were finally there.</p>
<p>"I wonder what mask I'm going to get," Valrika muttered, more to herself than anyone else. "Each of us is going to get a different one. I'm so excited."</p>
<p>Thayne jabbed his brother's side with his elbow, forcing a grin on his face to combat the nerves currently roiling around in his stomach, threatening to make him throw up. "Hey, now I don't have to look like you anymore."</p>
<p>"You're just jealous I'm hotter than you," Kerreld said.</p>
<p>"We're identical, Miraak."</p>
<p>He shrugged, chuckling.</p>
<p>They got to the Inner Sanctum, and when they entered the High Priests were waiting for them. Head Priestess Konahrik stood at the front, as always, with four of the High Priests behind her holding ornate masks, ones they would have to wear in public and in the company of others. No one except each other would see their faces again. That thought comforted Thayne, who hated being compared to his brother. Only the people who were part of the Temple knew they were identical twins, and now no one else would ever know again.</p>
<p>"<em>Welcome, initiates,</em>" Head Priestess Konahrik said in the dragon tongue, a smile in her voice. Thayne couldn't help but stare at the golden tusks jutting out of her mask, different than the rest of the masks, showing that she was superior. Soon, he would see under it. He wondered what she looked like. "<em>Today you will be getting your masks. Usually we do this in front of the Temple, but this is a special occasion, since Priest Miraak is Dragonborn. We will announce to the Temple that you have become High Priests tomorrow. Gives you a chance to settle in to your new position before you're sent off.</em>"</p>
<p>Right. Now that they were going to be High Priests, they would be running a city each.</p>
<p>That thought terrified him.</p>
<p>"<em>Volsung, step forward</em>."</p>
<p>Valrika swallowed, and stepped forward. High Priest Vokun stepped forward as well, holding out a mask made out of corundum. "<em>Do you accept this mask and all the power and responsibility it comes with?</em>"</p>
<p>She bowed her head. "<em>I do, with the honour of the name Volsung.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Your duty is to rule the city of Volskygge. Rule its people for the dragons we serve.</em>"</p>
<p>High Priest Vokun handed her the mask. She pulled the mask over her head, the cloth part falling to her mid-chest. She seemed to stand up straighter as the power of the mask flowed through her, making her more powerful than she already was. She breathed in deeply, drinking in the power.</p>
<p>"<em>Laavak, step forward,</em>" Head Priestess Konahrik ordered.</p>
<p>Maevtta did so, and High Priest Ahzidal stepped forward with a mask made out of wood. She frowned at it, confused.</p>
<p>"<em>Do you accept this mask and all the power and responsibility it comes with?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I do, with the honour of the name Laavak</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>Your duty is to protect the masks of the High Dragon Priests, throughout time, no matter what. Do so for the dragons we serve.</em>"</p>
<p>She nodded, taking the mask. She pulled it over her head, the wooden mask fitting perfectly.</p>
<p>"<em>Miraak, step forward</em>."</p>
<p>Kerreld stepped forward, along with High Priest Vahlok. "<em>Do you accept this mask and all the power and responsibility it comes with?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I do</em>," Kerreld said, chest puffed out, "<em>with the honour of the name Miraak</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>Your duty is to rule the hold of Solstheim. Rule its people for the dragons we serve.</em>"</p>
<p>He took the outstretched gold mask, and pulled it over his head. Of course his is gold.</p>
<p>"<em>Aagis, step forward</em>."</p>
<p>Thayne somehow managed to step forward with his heart beating erratically in his chest. High Priestess Nahkriin stepped forward, a malachite mask in her hands. "<em>Do you accept this mask and all the power and responsibility it comes with?</em>"</p>
<p>He nodded, and managed to speak. "<em>I do, with the honour of the name Aagis</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>Your duty is to rule the city of Kollskka. Rule its people for the dragons we serve.</em>"</p>
<p>High Priestess Nahkriin handed him the mask. It was cool to the touch, and heavier than he thought it would be. He stared down at the slits in the mask for his eyes, at the curves of the mask's cheeks. He pulled it down over his head, his nose getting squished slightly by the mask pressing against his face. His breath bounced off the cool malachite and back to him as he breathed. He'd have to get used to that.</p>
<p>As it sat on his face, he could feel the enchantment seep into his skin, making him stronger. He could feel his magicka grow inside him, wanting to be unleashed. He was willing to let it.</p>
<p>"<em>Welcome, brothers and sisters</em>," Head Priestess Konahrik said, taking off her mask. "<em>Welcome to the Inner Sanctum</em>."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Head Priestess Konahrik looked nothing like Thayne had imagined. He had imagined her blonde, or maybe brunette, with very pale skin from having to be fully covered at all times. But instead she had red hair that went down her back in a long braid, tufts of it sticking out by her ears and on the crown of her head. Her eyes were a bright green, and she was surprisingly tan. She also looked a lot younger than she was, about mid-thirties instead of nearly sixty.</p>
<p>Thayne was glad he was wearing his mask, which was currently hiding a dropped jaw and wide eyes.</p>
<p>The other High Priests took of their masks, revealing who they really are. Thayne wasn't that surprised to see that High Priest Otar was bald, with almost black eyes and a permanent scowl on his face that contributed to the many wrinkles that adorned his face. Zahkriisos's have had been cut bald but was growing back as a thin layer of thick black hair. Her eyes were very blue, and and her smile was contagious.</p>
<p>"<em>You guys can take off your masks,</em>" Priest Rahgot said, twirling his mask on his fist. His light brown hair curled at his shoulders, part of it pulled back into a small ponytail, and his grey eyes shone with intelligence. "<em>You didn't need to put them on</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>Oh, hush, Hrothmar,</em>" High Priestess Nahkriin told him. Her hair was definitely the most elegant out of all of the High Priests. It was a deep jet black, the sides braided to make a sort of crown around her head, the rest falling freely, with beads scattered throughout it. There were two silver nose rings in her left nostril, and her skin was darker than the rest. If Thayne had to guess, he'd say she was half Redguard. "<em>I remember when you were starting out. You were just as naive as them</em>."</p>
<p>High Priest Rahgot glared at High Priestess Nahkriin. She grinned back.</p>
<p>Thayne pulled off his mask as the others did, holding the still-cool metal between his fingers. High Priests Ahzidal and Dukaan were talking to each other, while High Priest Vahlok teased High Priest Morokei about the bald spot on the back of his head. High Priestess Krosis was buffing out a spot on her mask, periodically brushing away her long blonde hair, which kept falling into her face. And High Priest Hevnoraak was standing silently, watching Head Priestess Konahrik.</p>
<p>He spotted Kerreld out of the corner of his eye trying to suppress a grin. He was happy, happier than Thayne had ever seen him. But there was something in the grin he didn't like, like there was a something hidden beneath it.</p>
<p>He pushed it out of his mind as the High Priests let them in on their conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rumours of Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two in one day! It's been a very productive night.</p>
<p>Anyway, either next chapter or the one after that will be the end of this book. We all knew it was coming, but don't cry: this is a trilogy, remember? And I'm planning on having the next two be longer than this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two years since Thayne had become a High Priest, and in those two years he had done more than he ever did as a deacon or a priest. Ruling over the small city of Kollskka, a day's journey south of Bromjunaar, he had become quite prolific in the arts of burial and mummification. Kollskka was a city of the dead, mainly holding the remains of those that had died bravely in battle or in the service of the Temple, and though he had been annoyed with the assignment at first, he had grown to enjoy it.</p>
<p>The best part about these two years was that he hadn't seen Kerreld in all of that time. Sure, his twin brother had an entire hold to rule, but they were better apart than they ever were together. You always hear about twins knowing everything about each other, always being each other's best friend, but that was never the case for them. Kerreld had always gotten the better things in life, and thought himself above his brother, while Thayne always got the short end of the stick. He wouldn't be surprised if in their two years apart, Kerreld had met Paarthurnax, Alduin's general and right hand dragon, or even Alduin himself.</p>
<p>Thayne had met a couple dragons in his lifetime, the most important one being Odahviing, one of the dragons in Alduin's inner circle. The bright red dragon had stood out on the snow when they had met, and even a year later, Thayne couldn't get the dragon's deep rumbling voice out of his head.</p>
<p>That would all change, of course, as it usually does.</p>
<p>He had been in the middle of preparing the body of Priest Hahdrim when Layman Gormela came in, face as pale as the snow. He frowned at her from beneath the mask, and asked her why she was interrupting him.</p>
<p>"I- I- I think you should come and look for yourself, High Priest."</p>
<p>He scrunched his face in confusion, but instructed the nearby Priestess Pahlok to take over what he was doing. He followed Gormela out of the city, and almost fainted.</p>
<p>There were two dragons perching atop two buildings on the outskirts of the small city. One of them was a greenish-grey, almost as large as the building he was perched on. The second one, he recognised immediately. The black scales, the complete hatred that filled his blood-red eyes, the way he perched on the building beneath him, like he was the greatest thing to ever happen to Mundus.</p>
<p>Alduin. And, if he were to guess, his lieutenant and brother, Paarthurnax.</p>
<p>Thayne approached them, bowing as he did so. The deacons and priests that usually milled around had scattered to the winds, not wanting to be under Alduin's fear-inducing gaze.</p>
<p>"<em>Lok Sonaak Aagis, Zu'u lost rinik ahdinaak vusiin muz fah hi</em>," Alduin's voice rumbled over the valley, silencing everything around them. <em>High Priest Aagis, I have a very special assignment for you.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Whatever you wish me to do, Lord Alduin, I will do</em>," Thayne said, hoping the dragon couldn't hear the fear in his voice.</p>
<p>Judging by the cruel smirk that graced his lips, he did.</p>
<p>"<em>There is a traitor among the High Priests</em>," he told him, his neck slithering lower so he was almost face-to-face with Thayne. "<em>I want you to find out who it is, and kill them. There can be no rebellion in my subjugated, especially in those who serve me directly.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I will do as you command</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>Good... Kill them, and then report back to me when you have done so. I eagerly await your return</em>."</p>
<p>He raised his wings, and flapped them hard. The wind buffeted Thayne backwards as he rose in the sky, his brother following him. They circled overhead once, twice, before heading towards the Throat of the World, the tallest mountain in Tamriel.</p>
<p>He only had one question as they flew off into the distance: <em>Where would he start?</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Valrika eagerly let Thayne into her city, arms open wide. They hadn't seen each other in two years, not since they had both left Bromjunaar. He had sent her a letter, telling her that he was touring the cities to see how they were doing. She sent back a letter saying that Maevtta would be there in a week, and it would be nice to see the both of them together again.</p>
<p>He remembered the first time he had set foot in Volskygge. He had been sent there to quell a rebellion, and now here he was, five years later, doing the same thing. But this time, he was doing it in secret. He had just come from Ragnvald and, while Otar definitely had a few screws loose in that head of his, he wasn't the traitor. Before that, he had been to Valthume to see Hevnoraak, and before that Jorundar to say hello to Morokei. Neither of them were traitors, from what he could tell.</p>
<p>He'd been at it for three weeks now. He had only just starting his investigations, but he didn't find the traitor on his first round of inspections, the other High Priests would start to get suspicious. It wasn't uncommon for High Priests to visit other cities, but twice in two months? The only person that did that was Maevtta, and that was because it was her duty to keep the other High Priests safe.</p>
<p>He wondered if she was the traitor.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for him to rule the two of them out. There had been nothing in Valrika's chambers when he snuck in to look, and all of Maevtta's belongings went with her wherever she went, so it wasn't too hard to look through them. No correspondences with known rebels, and none that even suggested they wanted the dragons gone. So, after a couple days of patrolling the city to see if he could find any hidden rebels to interrogate and coming up empty, he left and headed for High Gate, to see if Vokun was the traitor.</p>
<p>That ended up being a dead end as well.</p>
<p>With every city he went to, with every week that passed, and with every one of his fellow High Priests he decided wasn't the traitor, Thayne's hope of finding them was getting lower and lower. If he didn't find out who the traitor was soon, he was afraid Alduin was going to kill him, kill all of them, and start again. He wouldn't put it past the demon dragon that thought himself above everything else that had ever lived.</p>
<p>He shook the thought of his head as he dismounted his horse. He had just come from seeing Nahkriin at Skuldafn, and decided it was finally time to see if his brother was the traitor or not. After Kerreld, he still had Dukaan, Ahzidal, and Zahkriisos, but if it was neither of them, then he'd have to start the investigation all over again, and that was two months worth of work he'd be throwing out.</p>
<p>Unless Alduin was wrong, and there was no traitor.</p>
<p>Kerreld, being the pompous asshole he was, had an entire temple built in his honour. From what he could tell, it had just finished being built around the Tree Stone that jutted up from the land. He saw deacons and priests milling about, talking to each other. A few of them stopped to gawk at Thayne, but he guessed they were all used to seeing Miraak roaming the halls that a High Priest wasn't a special thing to them.</p>
<p>Thayne descended into the temple, the first part looking like some burial chambers and meeting rooms. There were people roaming the halls even as the Temple went further and further down, deeper into the earth, deeper than he thought was possible. It had only taken two years to build this? He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was there.</p>
<p>Not too far down, but far down enough to breech further down than what Kollskka reached, was a word wall. On it were scratchings in the dragon language, though how a dragon had come down here and made them was beyond Thayne. He read the words, his eyes slowly widening the more he read of it, horror filling his entire being.</p>
<p>
  <em>All praise glorious Miraak<br/>Most powerful servant of all<br/>Dragon Priests, whose strength was granted<br/>by the gardener of mankind.</em>
</p>
<p>He gasped, backing away from the wall. No, it couldn't be. It <em>couldn't</em> be Kerreld. He <em>knew </em>his brother, <em>knew</em> that he was a devoted High Priest. But there was his proof in front of him, the proof he had been wishing for the past two months; his brother was the traitor, serving the gardener of mankind instead of the World Eater. If he was remembering correctly from his studies, the gardener of man was Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Forbidden Knowledge.</p>
<p>His brother was serving a Daedric Prince.</p>
<p>He heard a door open next to him, and he whirled around. Kerreld was standing in the doorway, gold mask obscuring his face. But even with the mask on, he could feel his brother's cold, calculating stare, and what were probably dead eyes staring out at him.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here, Brother?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Traitor Among Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thayne could only stare in shocked silence as his brother stood motionless in the doorway, the question he had asked hanging in the air between them. He cocked his head to the side when he didn't answer.</p>
<p>"Well?" Kerreld asked. There was something... different about his voice. It was raspier than normal, like there was a second layer to it. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"You're the traitor," Thayne barely managed to get out, a lump in his throat stopping him from speaking.</p>
<p>Slowly, Kerreld reached up and pulled off his mask. His hair had grown out, now curling around his shoulders and obscuring the right half of his face. The eye Thayne could see was blood-shot, and there were heavy bags under his eyes. He stared at his brother, unblinking, motionless, mouth partially open. Thayne took off his own mask, so he could see his brother unobscured.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't call myself a traitor," he said in the same raspy voice. His mouth barely moved. "Just someone that doesn't like the current regime." He took a step forward, and Thayne stepped back. "You weren't supposed to come here. You weren't supposed to see this."</p>
<p>"Weren't supposed to find out the truth?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why are you doing this?" Thayne asked, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over his cheeks. "Why are you betrayal all that you know?"</p>
<p>The tiniest bit of emotion filled Kerreld's eyes, though Thayne couldn't tell what the emotion was. "<em>Because</em> it's all that I know. Because the dragons are tyrants, and they need to be stopped. <em>You</em> need to be stopped." He raised his hand, fingers curled, and a flame surrounded it. "I'm willing to do what's right. Are you?"</p>
<p>He threw the ball of fire, and Thayne jumped out of the way. His back slammed against the Word Wall, his mask clattering out of his hand and onto the floor.</p>
<p>It was like something inside of him awakened. Power surged through his veins, more prominent than ever before, and his knees collapsed underneath him. He fell to the ground, gasping for air, the few Words of Power he had learned through his twenty-nine years of life clawing at his throat, wanting to be freed.</p>
<p>Kerreld cocked his head to the side lightly, a vague look of confusion filling his eyes. The fire in his hand died, and he stood above his brother, once again motionless.</p>
<p>Thayne wasn't sure how long they were there, Thayne resting against the Word Wall with Kerreld towering over him. But he did know that the person standing above him wasn't his brother, and hadn't been for a long time. Whoever this was, whoever was possessing Kerreld's body, scared him.</p>
<p>"<em>FUS!</em>"</p>
<p>The Word ripped itself out of his mouth and slammed into Kerreld, pushing him back, but not enough to fall to his feet. But that was all Thayne needed. He grabbed his mask from where it lay on the floor and bolted for the exit, pulling the mask low over his face. He sprinted through the halls of his brother's temple, not looking back to see if his brother was following him. He was too scared to look back.</p>
<p>He got to the top of the temple and out into the open air. People stared at him as he sprinted for his horse, but he didn't care. He needed to get out of there, get away from Kerreld, and report back to Alduin that Kerreld was the traitor.</p>
<p>As he galloped away on his horse, he could feel his brother's cold stare on the back of his neck.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Monahven was a five day ride from Kerreld's Temple, but Thayne didn't care. He needed to get there and inform Alduin that he had found the traitor; that he had been his twin brother all along. He rode as fast as he could, sleeping only when he had to so that Kerreld didn't somehow manage to get there first.</p>
<p>He stopped by Kollskka as it was on his way, hoping to sleep for a couple hours and switch horses before he continued on to the Throat of the World. He gave his horse to the stables and entered the city proper, but as he did he could tell there was something wrong. The priests and deacons that usually milled around the city of the dead weren't there, like they had all disappeared. He stepped through the city wearily, hands raised in preparation of casting some spells.</p>
<p>He neared his chambers, entering a large chamber he had used for mass burials in the past. Standing in the middle of the room was Konahrik, her gold mask lowered solemnly over her head. Behind her lay a sarcophagus, the top open and the lid lying on the ground next to it. Behind the sarcophagus stood Hevnoraak, Zahkriisos, Dukaan, and Ahzidal. Standing standing next to Konahrik, his mask off and a look of resignation on his face, was Kerreld.</p>
<p>Somehow, Kerreld had managed to get there before Thayne could.</p>
<p>"What's going on here?" Thayne asked, eyes wide behind his malachite mask. He didn't bother speaking in the dragon tongue.</p>
<p>"Miraak has told us the truth about you," Konahrik said, "and must say, Aagis, I am thoroughly disappointed."</p>
<p>"Truth?" he asked. "What truth?"</p>
<p>"You have betrayed us," Hevnoraak said, his voice booming around the chamber. "You have sided with the Daedra and plan to overthrow the rule of the dragons."</p>
<p>"No!" Thayne cried, eyes wide in disbelief. "<em>No! </em>I was tasked with <em>finding</em> the traitor by Alduin himself! And I did! It's <em>Miraak!</em>"</p>
<p>"Then why is he the one that told us?" Zahkriisos said, her voice pained with sadness.</p>
<p>"Because he's trying to cover for himself! He's working with Hermaeus Mora!"</p>
<p>"Lies!" Dukaan shouted. </p>
<p>"Enough!" Konahrik cried. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She, however, looked at Thayne, and he could feel her piercing eyes even through both of their masks. "I was going to give you over to Alduin, let <em>him </em>decide what to do with you, but your brother gave me an alternative. He doesn't you to die, despite your treachery, and said that if we keep you alive, he will stop the rest of the rebellion himself. I am inclined to agree to that proposal. The only problem, was what to do with you. And that's when Hevnoraak came up with a solution."</p>
<p>She gestured to the sarcophagus behind her, and he felt the blood leaving his face as he went faint, the floor swimming beneath him. <em>If they were suggesting what he thought they were suggesting, he'd rather die.</em></p>
<p>"Hevnoraak!"</p>
<p>Hevnoraak raised a hand, a sickening green glow surrounding his hand. Thayne felt his entire body freeze up, and he was unable to move no matter what he tried to do. It became hard to breathe as Ahzidal raised his own hand, and body started to float, floating towards the sarcophagus. His heart pounded in his chest as fear coursed through his veins, and he was now lying in the sarcophagus.</p>
<p>Kerreld reached in and took off his mask. He saw the fear on his brother's face and smiled. He placed the mask next to his thigh as Zahkriisos placed a scroll by his head. And as the lid came down upon him, sealing him in his tomb, his fingers started to get movement back. </p>
<p>But it was too late. His hand slammed against the sealed lid of the sarcophagus, and a scream ripped from his throat. He couldn't hear anything outside his metal prison, and he couldn't see through the darkness.</p>
<p>Outside the sarcophagus, the six High Priests took their masks off. They said their goodbyes to the sarcophagus and, one-by-one, left the city. Kerreld was the last to leave, his fingers tracing the seal that kept his brother entombed. He could hear his brother screaming for help, crying that they had the wrong person. He was sure it was because of his dragon blood.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Brother," he said to the sarcophagus, knowing that Thayne couldn't hear him. But he needed to say this. "I'm doing this because I have to. The dragons can't be in control anymore. I'm doing this for the greater good. I'll get you out once this is all over. I promise."</p>
<p>Even as he said those words, he knew it was a lie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is it! This is the end! No more of Thayne and Kerreld!</p>
<p>I'm joking, obviously. The next book in the series should be starting soon, and it'll be longer than this one, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>